Quand le garçon qui a survécu rencontre la fille du feu
by elsakura
Summary: Katniss vit à Londres avec sa mère et sa petite soeur depuis la mort de son père il y a un an. Elle abandonna ses études de sorcelleries par manque d'argent et pour aider sa mère qui sombrait dans la dépression. Ayant retrouvée un peu les moyens, elle s'inscrit à Poudlard en cinquième année dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle aurait un travail qui sauverait sa famille de la famine.
1. Le Poudlard Express

**Le Poudlard Express**

- Tu pars bientôt?

Je me détourne de la fenêtre pour regarder ma petite soeur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'elle a encore une fois mis son chandail à l'envers, ce qui me fait sourire. Je termine ma tresse sur le côté et lui ouvre les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y loger.

- Oui Prim...vers midi.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Elle me sert très fort comme si elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envi de la lâcher non plus. Rentrer en cinquième année dans une nouvelle école ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais ma mère souhaitait que lorsque nous aurions plus d'argent, je termine l'école pour avoir un bon métier qui nous empêche de mourir de faim. Mon père était également un sorcier mais depuis sa mort, j'ai l'impression que tout repose sur moi. Ma mère fit une grosse dépression en l'apprenant et n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de nous deux.

- J'ai posé toutes tes affaires dans l'entrée, nous t'accompagnons à la gare.

Mon regard se fait soudain plus dûr et se pose sur ma mère qui vient d'entrer. Je relâche Prim à contre-coeur pour me lever.

- D'accord, allons-y. Le train part dans moins de trente minutes.

Nous descendons l'escalier pour rejoindre la porte et prendre mes affaires. Nous ne demeurons pas loin de la gare alors on peut facilement y aller à pieds. De ma main droite, je traîne ma grosse valise derrière moi et tiens la main de ma soeur de l'autre. En apercevant la station au loin, je m'arrête brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kat? me demande Prim.

Je regarde ma mère un bref instant et elle semble comprendre ce que je veux lui dire.

- Tu es sûre que l'on peut se permettre que je reprenne les cours, je peux rester à la maison, il n'est pas trop tard.

Elle semble réfléchir mais fit une mine rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Je vais m'assurer que nous ne manquions de rien.

Je reste un moment sur place avant de reprendre la marche. Nous y voilà, les voies 9 et 10. C'était l'heure des adieux. Je me retourne vers Prim qui a les larmes aux yeux. Je l'a soulève dans mes bras et lui fait une bise alors qu'elle m'enlace le cou.

- Ne pleure pas petit canard. Un an c'est vite passé tu sais, on se reverra pour les vacances.

Je lui fait alors l'un de mes rares sourire et son visage s'éclaire un peu. Je la pose par terre avant de me tourner vers ma mère. Je l'enlace un moment. Même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle se montre plus forte à la mort de papa, elle reste ma mère malgré tout. Je me recule un peu pour lui faire face.

- Maman écoute-moi. Si jamais vous manquez d'argent ou de quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu m'envoi un hibou sur le champ, je veux être mise au courant. N'essais pas de te débrouiller seule, pense à Prim. Promets-le moi.

- Je te le promet ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, dit elle en un faible sourire.

Je les regarde une derrière fois mais avant de passer le mur de briques je souris à ma petite soeur et lui lance d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu as encore mis ton chandail à l'envers petit canard.

Je la vois rire, ce qui me fait du bien et je traverse le mur. La gare 9 3/4 est pleine de gens, on se croirait dans une fourmilière. Quelques personnes me dévisagent mais il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas m'en faire de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser. Je monte dans le train, soulevant ma valise, essayant de me trouver un siège. Il faut dire que je suis un peu à la dernière minute et qu'il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de place. J'en avais assez de fouiller les compartiments alors quand je vois qu'il reste une place libre dans l'un d'eux, j'ouvre la porte. Deux garçons et une fille sont déjà assis et me regardent étonnés. Apparament, j'ai dû couper leur conversation.

- Ça vous ennui si je m'assois ici?

- Non, pas du tout. Assied-toi, dit le brun aux binocles.

- Merci, répondais-je simplement.

Je pose ma valise dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et m'installe sur le siège. Ils n'osaient plus reprendre leur conversation et se contentent de me fixer. Si tout le voyage se passait de cette façon, j'allais vite avoir les nerfs à vif.

- Toi tu n'es pas une première année, lâcha le rouquin.

Perspicace celui-là...

- Non, j'ai été transférée d'école quand nous avons déménagé, je suis en cinquième.

- Nous sommes également en cinquième, je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, ce que je ne lui rendit pas.

- Moi c'est Ron, Ron Weasley, ajouta le roux.

Mon regard se porta ensuite sur le brun que je surprend entrain de me détailler. Il faut dire qu'avec ma veste usée, mes vieilles bottes de chasse et mon pantalon un peu trop grand pour moi, je ne fais pas dans le luxe.

- Harry Potter.

Il eut soudain un silence dans le compartiment. Je sais qu'ils attendent que je me présente par mesure de politesse.

- Katniss Everdeen, enchantée, dis-je simplement.

- Quoi, pas de réaction en entendant Harry Potter? Celui qui a survécu. dit le rouquin surpris.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. C'est une histoire dont j'ai entendu parler souvent mais je n'ai jamais sû à quoi il ressemblait et ses cheveux cachent sa cicatrice. J'aurais beau avoir Merlin en personne devant les yeux que je ne serais pas plus impressionnée que ça, c'est ainsi. Je ne répond rien et tourne mon visage vers le paysage qui défile à l'extérieur. Bon sang, ma soeur me manque déjà. Je me ressaisi, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Nous sommes tous les trois à Gryffondor, peut-être que tu y seras également, dit la brunette.

Je savais que Poudlard répartissait les élèves dans quatre maisons, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon ancienne école. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ils font cela.

- Tout sauf Serpentard, se moqua le roux en s'adressant à Potter. Tu imagines, se retrouver dans la même maison que la fouine.

- Tu sembles oublier que ça a presqu'été mon cas, rappela le brun.

Leur conversation reprit à mon plus grand bonheur alors que je ferme les yeux, essayant de dormir afin que le voyage passe plus vite.


	2. Le Choixpeau magique

**Le choixpeau magique**

Le train freina brusquement ce qui me sort de mon sommeil, les élèves commençent à sortir. Je prends alors ma valise pour me diriger à l'extérieur en suivant les trois jeunes gens. Nous arrivons à des carrioles auxquelles étaient attelés de curieuses créatures.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? .

Je me sens bousculée sur le côté quand je vis un garçon blond

Le brun se retourne vers moi un peu étonné.

- Tu les vois aussi?

Je fais oui de la tête et il me lance un regard désolé sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Ce sont des sombrals, C'est Luna qui me l'a dit. ajouta-t-se retourner vers moi.

- Regarde où tu vas la nouvelle, me lance-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Granger soupira exaspérée.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est Malfoy. La fouine dont on parlait dans le train.

Elle me parlait mais je ne l'entendait pas. Je fixai le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Il ne s'en prend vraiment pas à la bonne personne et s'il continue comme ça, il va s'en rendre compte.

- Salut vous tous, dit une voix douce.

Je lève la tête vers le siège de la carriole, Une fille aux cheveux blonds et entremêlés baissa le livre qu'elle lisait...à l'envers. Je fronce les sourcils confuse.

- Salut Luna, lui répondit Potter.

Nous nous installons auprès de la jeune fille et le brun fit les présentations.

- Katniss, voici Luna Lovegood. Luna, voici Katniss Everdeen. Elle aussi vois les sombrals.

Elle me lance aussi un regard triste avant de me sourire chaleureusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent comme ça à chaque fois? Je vais finir par penser que je leur fait pitier. Elle a de drôle de boucles d'oreilles et une amulette autour du cou.

- Tu portes de drôles de vêtements mais tu es très jolie, me dit-elle.

Je restai muette devant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle n'est pas entrain de me draguer j'espère? Tous les autres la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête et pour une fois je suis d'accord. Un peu trop directe cette fille et c'est elle qui me dit que je suis bizarrement habillé...sans commentaire.

- Merci, dis-je rapidement pour qu'on passe à autre chose.

Nous sommes à mis chemin alors qu'on aperçoit le château qui semble de plus en plus impressionnant au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Les carrioles s'arrêtent enfin pour nous laisser descendre. Nous déposons nos bagages aux grandes portes avant de monter les grands escaliers. Une dame aux lunettes carrées et aux airs sévères se tient debout. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de sa robe.

- J'aimerais que Katniss Everdeen vienne me rejoindre. Pour les autres, vous pouvez entrer dans la grande salle.

Plusieurs yeux se posent sur moi avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux et je rejoins la dame au sommet de l'escalier.

- Je suis le professeure McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Enchantée professeure, dis-je poliment.

- Suis-moi, nous allons te répartir dans l'une des maisons de l'école.

Je marche derrière elle, tentant de la suivre. Elle a une bonne enjambée pour son âge. Tous les élèves sont assis et ils semblent attendre après moi. Quelques murmures parvinrent à mes oreilles mais pas assez forts pour que je comprenne. Au fond de la salle se tient la table des professeurs. L'enseignante m'arrête devant un tabouret sur lequel est posé un chapeau qui me parait encore plus ancien que ma veste. Elle le souleve et me demanda me m'asseoir avant de le poser sur ma tête. Après quelques instants, j'entendis une voix dans mes oreilles qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

- Hmmm Katniss Everdeen, intéressant ce que nous avons là. Vraiment très intéressant. Une grande force de caractère, de la détermination, du courage également et beaucoup d'intelligence. Oui...tu n'es pas facile à placer mais je crois que le meilleur choix en ce qui te concerne jeune fille, c'est...SERPENTARD!

Des applaudissements retentirent, surtout à la table des Serpentards. McGonagall me sourit et m'invita à aller m'asseoir mais je ne bouge pas et lui demande.

- Professeure, je voudrais aller mettre mon uniforme. Où est la salle de bain la plus proche.

- Tourne à gauche à la sortie de la salle, c'est un peu plus loin tout droit.

- Merci, dis-je avant de m'éloigner pour sortir.

Il n'y a personne en vue, j'en profite pour me remettre un peu de mes émotions. Pourquoi Serpentard? J'ai bien vu le regard compatissant que Potter, Granger et Weasley m'ont lancé. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la lève.

- Accio uniforme!

Ma tenue et mes souliers s'extirpent de ma valise et lévitent jusqu'à moi. Je constate que l'écusson de Serpentard y est déjà cousu sur le devant...vive la magie. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour entrer dans une cabine et quand j'en ressort, c'est à peine si je me reconnais. Mon uniforme est en bonne état et je doit avouer que le vert me va bien. Des souliers bien brossés, un pantalon noir de la bonne taille. Un mince sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je me trouve presque belle, jamais je ne me suis vue soigneusement arrangée. Je retourne dans la grande salle et je dois me retenir pour ne pas tomber par terre en apercevant les tables couvertes de nourriture en abondance. Pincez-moi quelqu'un! Je suis bien loin de mon ancienne école ici. En voyant le trio à la table de Gryffondor, j'ai le réflex de me diriger vers eux ce qui attira l'attention de pas mal de gens. Weasly s'est presqu'étouffé avec son jus de citrouille en me voyant arriver.

- Heu, Katniss...commença le brun, tu dois aller t'asseoir avec les Serpentards.

Claque mentale. Le choixpeau me disait avoir beaucoup d'intelligence, je doute moi-même de mon intelligence en ce moment. Je m'excuse rapidement et m'éloigne à grande vitesse vers ma table où l'on me lance des regards dubitatifs.

- Assied-toi ici Everdeen! Lança Malfoy

À quoi il joue? Il se montre presqu'amicale alors qu'il m'a bousculé un peu plus tôt. Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante mais prends tout de même place à côté de lui.

- Ne me dit pas que tu traînes avec Potty et sa bande?

- Mes fréquentations me regardent et nous ne traînons pas ensemble, nous étions assis ensemble dans le train c'est tout.

- Le choixpeau ne mentait pas, tu as un sale caractère, dit-il en riant.

Je ne lui répond plus et commence à remplir mon assiette de différents mets. Des pommes de terre, de la viande, des légumes. On ne voit bientôt plus mon assiette. En prenant ma première bouchée, je me fige. Je pense à prim et à maman qui elles, n'ont sans doute pas grand chose à manger comme d'habitude. Mon appétit diminua grandement à cette pensée et je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. Hors de question que je craque maintenant! Je leur ai promis d'être forte et de réussir. Je reprends peu à peu le contrôle et termine mon assiette sur un estomac bien rempli.


	3. Les potions

**Les potions**

Mon maudit réveil sonne à 7h00, mon premier cours débute à 8h00 mais je voudrais dormir encore un peu, mon lit est tellement confortable. J'enfile une robe de chambre avant de passer à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Je me séche ensuite et fait mon éternelle tresse sur le côté, une coiffure que j'ai adoptée. Je ne ressortie de la salle de bain que trente minutes plus tard toute préparée avant de rejoindre la grande salle où les élèves prenaient leur déjeuner.

- Bon matin Everdeen!

Je vois Blaise Zabini me sourire et même me tirer ma chaise tel un gentleman, seulement je ne suis pas fan des gentlemans, je trouve cette attitude trop surjouée.

- Je te sers des pancakes? Ajouta-t-il.

- Ça va, tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu, dis-je agacée.

Il ne perd pas son sourire et calle son jus de fruits d'un trait.

-Vaut mieux ne pas être en retard en potions. Même si je doute que Snape nous retire un jour des points, dit-il à l'intention de Malfoy.

- Il tient beaucoup trop à ce qu'on gagne la coupe contre ces sales Gryffondors, répondit Malfoy, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Ils se lèvent en même temps et prirent leur livre. En passant derrière moi, Malfoy pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Mange vite.

Puis, il s'éloigne presqu'en ganbadant. Je ne touche plus à mon assiette, je vais manger plus tard. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de sauter les repas. Je marche d'un pas rapide vers les cachots et en entrant dans la salle de classe, je vois que tout le monde doit être arriver, enfin sauf le professeur. Je referme la porte et m'installe à côté de Pansy Parkinson. La porte s'ouvre soudainement dans un grand fracas et un homme de grande taille et entièrement vêtu de noir fit son apparition. Le silence fut immédiat et j'aurais pu parier que certains ont même cessés de respirer.

- Ne perdons pas de temps avec l'introduction du cours et prenez vos manuel page trois. Vous suivrez la liste de ces ingrédients pour faire du polynectar et chacun versera le contenu dans une fiole prévue à cet effet que je récupèrerai à la fin du cours.

Il scruta la classe des yeux et son regard noir s'arrête sur moi.

- Miss Everdeen, où en étiez-vous en potions à votre ancienne école?

Je me doutais qu'il poserait la question mais je n'avais pas la réponse, je ne me souviens aucunement de ma dernière potion réalisée, il s'est passé beaucoup choses depuis.

- Je ne sais plus professeur mais ça devrait aller, je sais comment faire du polynectar.

- Bien, dans ce cas allez tous chercher les ingrédients dans l'étagère et commencez.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau à l'avant de la classe sans rien ajouter. Je suit les autres et pris le nécessaire sur les tablettes avant de retourner à ma place. Personne ne parle, tous étant concentrés sur ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ma potion avance bien, elle commence déjà à prendre la bonne couleur. Je lève la tête pour voir où en sont les autres et je vois Granger relever la sienne peu de temps après. Elle me sourit ce que je fais à mon tour. Certains élèves ragent silencieusement alors que d'autres prennent juste leur temps pour éviter la moindre erreur. Seul le bruit des instruments et des chaudrons qui chauffaient comblent le silence, jusqu'à ce que...

BOUMMM!

Le chaudron d'un jeune homme de Gryffondor vient de lui exploser au visage. Il at le visage vert et gluant. L'enseignant bondit de sa chaise, furieux et se mis face à lui de toute sa hauteur, ce qui peut paraître très intimidant pour le pauvre garçon.

- Pourquoi dois-je toujours m'attendre à un désastre de votre part Londubat! Êtes-vous vraiment si empoté où vous le faites exprès!

Je regarde la scène, impuissante comme les autres. Cet homme n'y va pas de main morte c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'entends Parkinson se moquer à côté de moi et fut imiter de tous les Serpentards, ou presque. Moi je n'ai pas vraiment envi de rire, je vois Londubat trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il s'essuit le visage et murmure un léger ''désolé''.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous allez me nettoyer votre pagaille à la fin du cours.

Le jeune homme semble reprendre une respiration normale quand le professeur s'éloigne pour regagner son bureau. Je vois les fioles posées sur celui-ci et me dirige lentement à l'avant pour en prendre une. L'homme lève les yeux de son parchemin pour me regarder et avant que je ne reparte à ma place il m'arrête.

- Attendez, souffla-t-il.

Il se lève et s'avance vers ma table pour examiner le résultat obtenu. Ma potion dégage une mauvaise odeur mais je crois que c'était le but recherché puisqu'il prend la fiole que j'ai dans les mains et l'a remplie du liquide avant de sourire faiblement.

- Très bien Miss Everdeen, 10 points pour Serpentard.

Les membres de ma maison s'exclament de joie et me donnent des tappes amicales sur l'épaule. Après quelques minutes, le cours prend fin et je passe voir Granger qui semble fière du résultat. Je regarde sa potion et l'hume avant de sourire à la jeune femme.

- Ça m'a exactement donné ce résultat là, affirmais-je.

Elle semble confiante mais tout de même soulagée que je lui dise et elle rempli sa fiole de polynectar. Mes yeux s'arrêtent ensuite sur Londubat qui peine à nettoyer son dégât avec sa lingette. Il me regarde un peu effrayé en me voyant approcher. Il doit sans doute s'attendre à une insulte.

- Je veux juste te donner un truc, j'ai déjà fait exploser du polynectar et je sais que la salive l'enlève très bien. Ça peut paraître dégoûtant mais je t'assure que ça fonctionne, murmurais-je.

- Miss Everdeen, le cours est terminé et Londubat peut très bien se passer de votre aide, sortez, lança une voix doucereuse.

Je me retourne, n'ayant pas vu l'enseignant approcher. Le regard que Snape me lance m'invite fortement à partir. Je me retourne vers Londubat qui me remercie en silence avant de quitter les lieux.

- Au revoir professeur.


	4. Questions sans réponse

**Distance et questionnements**

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'écria Granger en sortant du cours. Ma potion était parfaite mais évidemment aucun point pour Gryffondor! C'est tellement injuste ce favoritisme!

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarquée et retrouve ses deux amis qui patientaient à la sortie.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il donne des points à notre maison Mione, le ciel aura le temps de nous tomber sur la tête avant que ça ne se produise, renchérit Weasley.

Je comprends sa colère d'un côté mais je n'y peux rien. La lionne serre les poings et je peux presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Ces maudits serpents, je les déteste! Se moquer de ce pauvre Neville en plus...Ils n'ont pas de coeur! dit-elle furieuse.

Wow. Elle a une montée de lait ou quoi? Ce n'est quand même pas la peine d'en faire un drame et sa façon de parler de la maison Serpentard, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir viser par ses propos. Je suis désormais dans son dos et toussote pour faire remarquer ma présence. Elle se retourne et se doutant que j'avais tout entendu, bafouille.

-Kat..Katniss...Désolée, je ne te vise pas tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'étais pas moquée et qu'au contraire tu l'avais aidé.

Son ton a nettement baissé et est plus doux. Je me contente de ne rien dire, passant devant le trio pour aller prendre ma pause et manger quelque chose car mon estomac me rappela que je n'avais rien avalé ce matin. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle à la grande table et prends une salade de fruits et un peu de thé. Mon prochain cours serait défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin mais j'avais une bonne heure devant moi.

- Vous avez vu la tête de se crétin de Londubat, ricana Malfoy.

- Moi j'ai trouvé qu'avec ce vert à la figure il était moins effrayant qu'avec sa tête habituelle, l'encouragea Parkinson.

Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite en levant les yeux de mon bol pour regarder à la table des Gryffondors. Londubat a la tête baissée sur son livre de potions et mange des biscottes. Il remarque que je le regarde lorsqu'il lève les yeux et me sourit un peu avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

- Everdeen...Everdeen!

Je me rends compte que Malfoy me parle et le regarde.

- Quoi? lançais-je sèchement.

- Pourquoi tu fixes cet idiot comme ça? Tu as pitié de lui c'est ça? ria-t-il.

Je me lève vraiment agacée par ses propos, j'avais besoin de voir le directeur. Je ne comprenais pas et il fallait que je sache.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai pitié Malfoy.

Je le vois perdre son sourire et me regarder furieusement avant de m'éloigner en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Citron sorbet!

L'immense statuette d'oiseau se mit à bouger et je monte sur les escaliers qui tournent et m'élèvent jusqu'à la grande porte.

- Je t'en pris entre Katniss, dit une voix de l'intérieur.

Il sait que je suis derrière la porte. Je tourne doucement la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce chaleureuse. Le directeur de lève de son siège et vient vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te souhaiter la bienvenue, comment s'est passé ton premier cours?

Je mis un peu de temps à répondre et j'aperçois le Choixpeau posé sur une tablette du mur du fond.

- Plutôt bien...

Je ne savais pas comment continuer ma phrase, il dû s'en rendre compte car il me demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse chère?

- Je n'ai rien en commun avec ceux de ma maison, ils m'insupportent même. Alors pourquoi suis-je à Serpentard?

Je vois alors ses yeux pétillers de malice et son sourire s'élargir.

- Quand tu dis que tu n'as rien en commun avec eux, tu parles au niveau arrogance et méchanceté mais tu as beaucoup plus en commun avec eux que tu ne le crois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te comportes pas de la même façon que tu n'as pas ta place dans cette maison. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais tu sais.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, que dois-je comprendre par là? Il gratte sa longue barbe blanche en me regardant amusé.

- Qu'ais-je donc en commun avec eux?

- Tu le comprendras de toi-même, je ne suis pas inquiet, répondit-il. Un bonbon au citron?

- Non merci...Bon et bien je vais aller en cours, merci monsieur.

Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir. De quoi est-ce que je l'avais remercié? Moi qui voulais des explications, je n'étais guère plus avancée. Je marche d'un bon pas en direction de mon cours et je tourne le coin tellement vite que je percute Potter de plein fouet, lui faisant échapper son livre et ses feuilles qui s'éparpillent au sol. Je l'entends jurer et se baisser pour les ramasser.

- Excuse-moi Potter, dis-je avant de me baisser pour l'aider.

Il me regarde finalement et un peu surpris puis son visage se décrispa.

- Pardon Katniss, j'ignorais que c'était toi. Merci du coup de main, dit-il en prenant la dernière feuille par terre et de se relever.

- De rien Potter, c'est normal.

Il laisse échapper un petite rire amusé.

- Je croirais entendre le professeur Snape, appelle-moi Harry. On se voit plus tard, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch.

Il part en direction du terrain rejoindre les membres de l'équipe et moi en direction de mon dortoir, prendre mon manuel.


	5. Le geai moqueur et révélations

**Le geai moqueur et révélations**

- Pardon pour le retard professeur, m'excusais-je en entrant alors que tous les autres étaient déjà là.

- Ça va pour cette fois miss, mais ce sera la seule, me dit Lupin.

Je m'installe à une place libre au milieu de la classe près de Luna Lovegood et l'enseignant prit la parole.

- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, ce cours sera porté sur le patronus de chacun d'entre vous. N'oubliez pas que le patronus prend la forme d'un animal qui vous correspond et que pour le faire apparaître, vous devez vous laisser envahir par un souvenir joyeux et puissant.

Il marque une pause et regarde dans notre direction.

- Bien, miss Lovegood, vous voulez approchez?

Elle se lève gracieusement et trottine vers l'avant de la classe, ses longs cheveux blonds et brousailleux virevoltant derrière elle.

- Maintenant, je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous pensiez à un souvenir heureux.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et finie par lever sa baguette.

- Spero patronum!

Personne ne savait à quoi elle avait pensé mais un jet de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et se changea en lièvre qui bondissait partout dans la classe. Je ris quand il vint me tourner autour de la tête et la classe applaudissait. Lupin la félicita et elle revint s'asseoir.

- Formez une ligne et vous ferez apparaître votre patronus à tour de rôle, expliqua-t-il.

Je me situe au centre de la file et attends mon tour en observant les patronus des autres élèves. Certains sont très impressionnants, d'autre un peu moins, il y en a aussi qui ne réussissent pas du premier coup. Je cherche en moi quel pourrait être mon souvenir le plus heureux alors que j'avance encore de quelques pas. Mon tour vient et je me positionne devant les autres et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

_(Souvenir)_

_- Attends Kat, lève ton coude plus haut si tu veux être bien centrée avec ta cible._

_Je lève un peu mon coude avant de laisser partir la flèche qui râte le chevreuil qui part en courant._

_- Rahhh! Je fais ce que tu me dis papa! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?_

_Il rit aux éclats en voyant ma mine boudeuse._

_- Serais-tu entrainde perdre patience ma chérie? Ça demande du temps tu sais. Rentrons au campement, la nuit tombe._

_Sans me laisser répondre, il me prend tel un sac de patate, la tête en bas dans son dos._

_- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça! Et puis pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas simplement la magie? criais-je._

_- Oui je le sais, répondit-il simplement en se moquant de moi. Utiliser la magie pour chasser? Non, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant._

_(Fin du souvenir)_

- Spero patronum!

Un filet de lumière s'extirpe de ma baguette et se condense pour prendre la forme d'un oiseau...d'un geai moqeur pour être plus précise. Je souris, le voyant voler autour de la classe pour revenir vers moi et s'éteindre. Lupin me félicite avant de me renvoyer à ma place pour que les autres finissent de passer. Le cours terminé, je sortie à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Les autres maisons se confondent entre elles, sauf les Serpentards qui préfèrent rester entre eux, comme toujours. Pour une raison inconnue, je me débrouille pour passer loin d'eux et me dirige vers le lac. Je m'assois et m'adosse à un arbre, mes yeux se ferment de fatigue, je somnole.

- Je vois que tu as découvert mon repaire, dit une voix qui me fit tressaillir.

- Bon sang Potter! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Excuse-moi Katniss et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de Potter déjà?

- Désolée Harry, les habitudes restent, lui dis-je en souriant amusée.

Il sourit et s'installe à côté de moi. Le silence dure mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant, juste calme et serein. Je le sens tourner la tête vers moi et me regarder un moment.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es à Serpentard... tu n'es tellement pas comme eux, enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu. J'ai aussi constaté que tu les évite la plupart du temps.

Je baisse les yeux comme pour réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre non plus et le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien voulu me dire en m'affirmant que je comprendrai de moi-même.

- Lui et ses énigmes, ria-t-il avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de prendre un air sérieux.

- Tout va bien? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu vois les sombrals également...

- Oui et alors? Tu les vois aussi alors en quoi c'est bizarre?

Il détourne son regard du mien pour regarder le lac, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Seuls ceux qui ont connu la mort peuvent les voir, dit-il dans un murmure.

Je comprends tout maintenant. La raison de leurs visages tristes à lui et Luna en me regardant. C'est donc ça, c'est parce que mon père est mort que je les vois? Tout ce que je fus capable d'articuler est un...

- Oh...

Ses yeux verts rencontrent mes yeux gris et je lui souris pour lui assurer que je vais bien même s'il ne semble pas convaincu.

- C'était mon père...c'est mon père qui est mort il y a un an, commençais-je.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en marquant une pause. Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Nous savons que c'est un mangemort qui l'a assassiné mais nous ignorons qui et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je sens tout à coup un poids sur ma main et me rends compte que c'est la sienne qui s'est posée dessus.

- Tu as bien connu ton père alors...mes parents sont morts je n'étais qu'un bébé mais on m'a tellement parlé d'eux que c'est comme si je les avais connus.

Un nouveau silence, le sujet de conversation est démoralisant mais c'est bon d'en parler de temps en temps je suppose. L'hiver allait bientôt être là et ça se faisait sentir dans l'air.

- Rentrons Katniss, il commence à faire froid, dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Nous nous dirigeons au château avant qu'il ne prenne une direction opposée à la mienne. Je me retourne.

- Harry...

Il fit volte-face, me lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Merci.

Il sourit comprenant ce que je voulais dire et monte les escaliers menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.


End file.
